A Box of Memories
by APeculiarFeeling
Summary: Trapped in a box; waiting for someone to rescue her, Hallow Blue has nothing left but to relive her memories. And as she waits for her knight in shining armor, being trapped is the least of her problems. Something lurks in the dark. Follow Hallow as she relives her adventures and tries to avoid the thing in the dark. Who will get to her first? The knight? Or The Dragon?
1. Hope

**Disclaimer: No, I have no claim over the two.**

**A/N: I know, why another story if I haven't been working on the rest? Well, I have had writers block on those two. Then I had an idea for another story. Hopefully, writing this will give me some more ideas for the other two. It's happened before. I hope this first chap is good. **

_Hello. My name is Hallow Blue. I'm 119 years old. I have long dark brown hair that is naturally straight. I have no bangs since they are the same length as the rest of my hair. I have dark brown eyes that can seem a bit green depending on the lighting. I have nothing left. No family or friends. Just hope. And even that's dying out. For about 100 years now I've been trapped in a box. No windows. No door. No light. Just me and the dark. And my memories. How did I get trapped in the box? Well, that's a long story. But then again, I have nothing but time don't I? I'm human in case you were wondering. Yeah, I know, how can I be 119 and still be alive? Well, that's the glory of the box. It's keeping me alive. I don't have to eat or drink. Sleep isn't mandatory. But I prefer to sleep, it keeps the dark away. I can dream when I'm asleep. But not when I'm awake. It's just too dark to think about anything else except for hoping he'll come back for me like he promised. Who? That's a bit hard to explain. Well, for me it is. I guess you'll just have to hear my story. So. Let's begin then, shall we?_

They say if you are aware of time it will slow down. And that if you aren't it speeds up. Seems to fly by. But if that's true, then why does it feel like time just stopped? I'm aware of the time, but at the same time, I'm not. The clock hands don't move. No ticking or tocking. Just the never ending 2:36. Time can't stop though. Right? And just to answer my question, the bell sounds, releasing us from the grasps of the teachers at school. It's summer. Today had been the last day. I gather up by books and place them in my bag, hanging the strap over my shoulder so that the strap rests on my left shoulder while the bag rests on my right hip. My place isn't far from the school. So as I walk home I think about what I'll do after this. I plan to go to college. But right now, I need to be accepted. The lady at school who was supposed to turn in the applications somehow 'lost' the papers. So, I haven' been accepted anywhere. Which isn't good for me.

I cross the street,my bag full of now useless papers. It took me a bit to get some of my things, so walking home, it's just me. No one else is really out here. They are either home, on the bus, or driving somewhere else. And when I said I live not far from the school, I meant under a mile walk. Literally. About just one foot under a mile. I know, why not get a car? Well, it doesn't help if it breaks down and you don't know the least bit about cars. Plus, I guess I just like to walk. It's fun. Sometimes. Like today. It's pretty out. I smile as the light wind blows my hair around. The feeling of summer. Freedom.

I cross the church yard and step back onto the sidewalk just as someone comes barreling into me from around the corner sending me to land on my bum. "Hey!" I yell, "Watch what you're doing!" I rub my head, having hit it on the wall when I landed. "Near gave my a heart attack you." I say as I gather up my things. I had forgotten to strap my bag shut, so papers fly loose everywhere. The person apologizes a few times while they help me gather my papers. One they are all in my hands. The person sets off again. I look after where they had disappeared around the corner. Who where they? Why where in such a hurry? I shrug and turn to start heading home when I nearly slip over something. I catch myself though and look down to see a slender silver like tube with a green or blue glowing tip.

I bend down to pick it up, the item seeming somewhat familiar. Where have I seen it before? I come to the conclusion it's the persons, so I go back around the corner with the item in hand. And just as I come back around the corner, a cat comes out of nowhere, runs between my legs and takes off. The person not far behind. And, yet again, he runs smack into me. "Hey!" I shout in protest as we both fall down. One thing is though, he's on top of me. He starts to apologize again. I nod as much as I can. "Yeah. I understand you're sorry. But can you please get off of 're crushing me." I choke out. He nods and gets up, helping me up with him.

Before he can take off, I grab his wrist. "You dropped this last time you ran into me." I say, holding out the silver tube. He looks down at it and smiles.

"Thanks." He says. This time I get a real good proper look at him. He looks familiar. I decide I have to keep him here longer so I can figure out who he is. So, I keep talking.

"Why are you chasing a cat?" I ask.

"I'm not." He says, pocketing the silver tube.

"Yes you are." I say, nodding. I point to the cat that is sitting not far off down the sidewalk. "You were chasing that cat when you ran into me." I say.

He shakes his head. "It's not a cat." He says.

I give him a puzzled look. "It looks like a cat."

"It's not a cat."

"Sounds like a cat." I say after it meowed.

"It's not a cat!" He whines.

I shrug. "Fine. Why are you chasing the not-cat?" I ask.

"Because it's evil." He says.

I have to hold back a laugh. I've heard of mean cats. But really? This man has gone a bit over the edge now. "Well. You're not going to catch it by chasing it." I say.

I turn to face the cat and bend down, holding out my arms. "Come 'ere. Pss. Pss. Pss." The cat seems to ponder my words then comes running up to me, giving me a delightful meow. I smile and pick up the furry feline. Turning to the man, I hold up the cat. "See?" I say.

He frowns and holds out his arms for the cat. I shake my head as the cat hisses in his direction. "Nope. Doesn't seem to like you." I say, shifting the cat away from the man. He grumbles something under his breath, something I didn't catch. Rolling my eyes, I continue. "Okay then. Where are you going that you need this little fella taken?" I ask.

The man shakes his head. "Oh no. I can take him." He says, reaching for the cat again. A hiss is the only response.

I step back, shaking my head. "No. Just. I'll follow you. He likes me. Scared of you." I say.

"Scared! Of me! It tried to kill me!" He protested.

I laugh a little. "You were the one chasing it." I say back.

"Only because it's dangerous." He protests back.

I roll my eyes. "Yes. Because a fuzzy feline friends running away from a bow-tie man is very dangerous." I smile. "Well. Come on now. You can trust me." I say.

The man hesitates, then gives in. "Okay. Follow me." He says, turning and leaving. I have no choice but to follow him. The pur-engine in my arms while we walk.

I keep mulling over who he is while we walk. He just seems so familiar. But I can't place him. We come up to a blue box and he pulls out a key. I examine the box. "What are we doing here?" I ask as he unlocks the door. "You aren't going to lock him up are you?" I ask as I come back to stand in front of him. He doesn't answer. "Well. I can see why he ran away then. Trapping him in a box." I say as I adjust the purring kitty.

I study the man's face a bit before handing over the cat. No. Still can't place him. This will drive me mad. I hold the cat out for the man to take. Secretly hoping I don't get scratched. And just as he takes the cat, it hisses, unsheathes its claws and I drop it to the ground. "Ah!" I shout, clutching my wrist as the cat bounds into the box. The man suddenly turns to me and grabs my wrist. "Hey!" I protest.

"Stop moving." I orders me.

Oh. Look who's all high and mighty now. He looks at the cut the cats claws had made along my wrist. I don't see how a cut could be so fascinating. He shakes his head. "Oh no. No. No. No." He says, worry etched in his voice and face. This sparks a bit of Déjà vu. He opens the door to the box wider and pulls me inside behind him.

I'm too focused on the feeling of knowing him to see my surroundings. But the sound of the door shutting behind me snaps me out of it. He has let go of my wrist now and is walking around a big tower-console-like thing. I looked around me as he grabs something and comes back over to me, pressing something cold to my skin. It burns. "Ah!" I try to pull away but he has a strong grip on my wrist. No. It's not that. I feel weak. He places a band aid on the cut.

"There. That should do it." He says happily. Taking a step back. "Okay then. Go on. Say it" He says. Waiting for the words that he has heard so many times before.

"Oh my god." I say. Taking in the interior of the place. Things began to piece slowly together as my mind started to function. We were in a small blue box. That was bigger on the inside. Bigger! On the inside! "I'm in the TARDIS!" I shout with glee and realization hits me. "I'm in the TARDIS!" I shout again. I look at the man. "And you're the Doctor!" I jump at him, hugging him before he can move. When I finally step back and I begin to recover my manners, he looks at me astonished.

"How do you..." He begins.

I can feel the joy turning into a numb feeling. And just as he starts to speak, my legs collapse underneath of me. Lucky for me, he catches me. I think I hear him curse as the world seems to melt away into darkness. And that was when I heard a voice, my voice, say, "I don't like the dark, Doctor. I'm scared."

_"I don't like the dark, Doctor. I'm scared." Those were the last words I had said to him before this blasted box. And he promised. He promised! And look what happened now. 100 years have passed and I'm still trapped. Hope. I guess it's just all that that first day had brought me. I had hoped I would remember him. My hopes had been solved. I remembered him, and more. And hope is all I have now. Hope. One word, yet so full of meaning. Hope. It's dying you know. My hope. The hope that he'll come back for me. I don't know what to do. I don't like being alone. I don't like the dark. I really am scared. Not just of being alone or not being saved. But of something. There's something else here with me. I can feel it. Some times I can hear it moving around. I'm scared. Please. Someone save me._

**A/N: Okay. There's the first chap. Hope you all like it. Favorite/follow or review. :) Next chapter, it's called the The Dark. What's in the dark with Hallow? And how does she know who the Doctor is? Find out it the next chapter. :) **


	2. Roses and Thistle

**Disclaimer: I find this torture. I really do.**

**A/N: Okay, so on to the next chap. Hope it's good. Maybe it'll be better than the last. ...Or worse. Either way! On with the story!**

_I've always had a dislike for roses, well, not always, but I used to. I always thought that most people liked them because they represent love or something like that. I didn't like roses then. I didn't like love. But now, if I think about it, I do like roses. I love them actually. But not because of love. Because of what they mean to me. I told myself once that if I was never going to fall in love, but I did, didn't I? Or, maybe i didn't. Maybe he fell in love with me. He still lied. He said he was coming back, and look what happened. He asked me about it once. I found a single rose and he asked me why I picked it. I guess, at the time, I had wanted something to hold on to. Something to grasp that would give my thoughts a solid form. And that's what that rose was for. Roses. They smell like water to me. Water, how I'd be delighted to see some right now, but that won't happen. I'm trapped in this bloody of a box with that creature. It keeps moving. Closer. Or...at least I think. I've had to move several times, just to get away from it. One time, I swear, I could feel it breathing down my neck. Now, I sit huddled in a corner, nothing else for me to do. 119 and I'm still scared of the dark. Just like then. Just like the rose.  
_

June 6th, 3065; Anetiata

Twenty-one days exactly from the day we met. Not time-traveling days. But days in, I met him twenty-one days ago from today. Not...like...bloody. This is hard to explain. It's kinda like regular days, only with the Doctor. You can't really keep track of how long you've been with him because of the time-travel. But I tried to. I have a little watch that I used to tell me the day on earth. It was on the day I left, so, as if I never left earth, it kept on it's track. On this particular day, I had been with the Doctor for exactly twenty-one days. Does that explain it? I'm not exactly sure myself. I get the concept in my head, but putting it into words is just bloody horrible. Anyways, I wake and I find myself on the floor of the console room, the Doctor standing over me.

"Hallow? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" He asks in a worried tone.

I let out a groan as pain begins to register in my head. What was going on? "What happened?" I asked as he helped me to my feet.

"We crash landed." He said.

After almost collapsing to the ground, I register the fact that the inside of the TARDIS is in pretty bad shape. "Crash...landed." I repeat in a whisper, my memory trying to recall what had happened. "Where are we then?" I caress the back of my head, which, when I pull my hand away, is sticky with a crimson substance. "Oh." I say just as I topple forward into the Doctor's arms. Black consumes me at that point.

I open my eyes slowly, trying to let them adjust to the overly bright light. "Why's it so bright?" I ask no one in particular. But someone answers me anyways.

"Outside. I'm not exactly sure where though. I only got enough information to tell me when we are." He said.

I felt something cold on the back of my head, but couldn't seem to register what it was. It wasn't ice, that would be colder. So, what was it? It could possibly be frozen peas. My mind registered the fact that the Doctor had once said frozen peas work best. Or did he? I can't remember. The memory has gone fuzzy. I lift my hand up to the back of my hand to feel what it is when a hand stops mine.

"No. Don't do that." He says.

I know by the way that I feel in the pit of my stomach is that I'm laying down, back on the ground. I can't see, everything more of a white right now. And that cold feeling at the back of my head, but also something soft.

"Doctor?" I ask.

"Yes, Blue?" He responds.

"What am I laying on?"

"Oh. Um. My lap."

"Your lap?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, you see. That's a good question." I can tell by the way his voice sounds that he's trying to think of a good reason.

"Tell me the truth." I say.

He sighs. "I couldn't find anything soft to rest your head on." He says.

This puzzles me. He couldn't find anything soft? Was he okay? "Isn't there a pillow or something in the TARDIS?" I ask.

He doesn't reply for a second or so, then with a very heavy sigh, he replies. "She kicked me out."

"What?" I ask, confused. Who kicked him out?

"She kicked me out."

"Who?"

"The TARDIS."

"The TARDIS kicked you out?"

"Yes."

"What exactly did you do to get kicked out?"

"I may...have crash landed us on a planet where she can't..." He trailed off.

"She can't what Doctor?"

There's no reply.

"Doctor? What can't she do?" I ask again in more of a demanding tone.

"Leave. She can' exactly leave. We're trapped here Hallow. We can't leave."

I don't say anything else. There's nothing for me to really say at this point. But then my mind begins to try to grasp the idea I can't see.

"Doctor?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Why can't I see?"

"Oh!"

I can feel his hands lifting my head up out of his lap then guiding me to sit back against what feels like wood. I hear the sound of his sonic then my vision begins to clear.

"There you go." He says as he pockets his sonic.

I blink a few times. "What..." I trail off as I begin to take in my surroundings. "Doctor?"

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Umm. Yeah. Remember when I said I didn't know where we are?"

"Yeah."

"I lied."

I let out a puff of cold air that seems to cut into my lungs like sharp razors. "Where are we?" I ask in a breathy-whisper-like tone as I stand up and look closer at a flower near me.

"Anetiata. Home of the Irxeon. The whole planet is covered in plants. Ranging from all sizes to shapes and species." He explained.

I run my hand over to petal of the flower. "It's beautiful." I whisper.

Bright vibrant flowers, vines and trees and all kinds of plants spread out before me. I walk along a small path, looking at the pastel and bright flowers. It looks like a forest, but a flower field all in one. I know the Doctor is behind me, sonicing the plants for some reason I can't seem to see. My head. I lift my hand up to feel the back of my head, even though the Doctor said I shouldn't. I feel bandages, but something wet as well. When I pull my hand down it's wet with what appears to be water. But I know it's not. I turn to the Doctor who is looking at me like he's sorry.

"Doctor?" I ask, walking over to him. I can tell by the way he's looking at me that something is going through his head. And I don't want him to be like this. Not now. "Doctor." I take his hand in mine and run my thumb over the top of his hand. "Come back to me."

I drop his hand and sit down. The bandage is beginning to bug me. I unwind it as the Doctor continues to be in the state he's in. He's remembering something. I can feel the air on my head and know now that whatever The Doctor had put on my head had healed it. I smile lightly and turn the sonic over and over in my hand. Then I stop. It feels like someones watching me. I look up and find the Doctor is inspecting one of the plants, but no one else. I'm glad he's back to himself, but I can't shake the feeling of someone watching me. Then I realize. Not someone. Something. I can just see it movement in the plants by the Doctor. No...not in...I hurry to my feet.

"Doctor!" I scream. But it's too late. I can feel the plants wrapping around me and see the Doctor is in the same situation. "Doctor!" I scream again as he seems to get farther and farther away. Then the ground seems to collapse under me and everything grows black.

I can just see the last of the light closing above me, the Doctor shouting my name. And for a brief moment, I wonder if I'm going to die. I fall down onto something hard. Dirt? No, it was more like stone, might be why it hurt so much. Now I can't see, it's too dark to see. I'm lost on a foreign planet and the Doctor has been taken away, the possibility of never seeing him again lingering in the back of my mind. I clutch the sonic in my hand tightly, the feeling of it there comforting. I won't give in too easily. They meant to separate us, whoever they are, but I'll find my way back. I always do.

I use my free hand to feel along the wall. It seems I'm in a cave system of sorts underground. I fiddle with the sonic until it turns on, emitting some light for me to see, along with that little noise it makes. I can't help but smile. That noise reminds me of the Doctor, how I wish I had warned him faster. Maybe we could have avoided this. I make progress through the tunnels when I hear something behind me. I turn and see some sort of light. Taking a step towards it, I make out what seems to be the letter x. Another step and I see the word box. I smile. I know what it is! I run towards it and the doors open for me. The TARDIS had come for me. But what about the Doctor?

I'm suddenly thrown to the ground as something hits the TARDIS doors. A piercing scream mixed with a roar comes to my ears. Covering my ears, I clench my teeth. It hurts, makes my head throb. I'm thrown again and then I hear the TARDIS begin to dematerialize.

"No! We can't leave the Doctor!" I stand up and run to the door, but it won't open. "Let me out!" I pull on the door but with no luck. I slump to the floor. This can't be happening.

I don't even realize the TARDIS had settled.

It's a few minutes later that a gentle hum coaxes me out of my ball. I stand up and pick up the sonic, having dropped it when I had covered my ears. The inside of the TARDIS looks so cheery, unlike what I really feel. I know, I shouldn't get so worked up over losing the Doctor. It wasn't like I was in love with him, was I? Nah. Definitely not. We were just friends, nothing more.

After regaining my composure and wiping the dust and dirt off of me, I open the TARDIS doors and gasp. The TARDIS had landed in a vast field of roses. It seemed to stretch on forever, all different colors. Blue, red, white, black and so many more. Taking a petal between my fingers, I feel the smooth, delicate feeling of the fragile flowers. One wrong move and the petals would fall off, the flower no longer beautiful as it once had been.

It's the feeling of awe and wonder that pulls me farther away from the TARDIS. Just like he always said, don't wander off. So much for that rule. I tend to do that all the time, wander off. Just like I was now. And, as most times it turned out to be, trouble found its way to me.

The sky was a light blue, but the longer I stared at it, the more it came into view. Like, it wasn't so far away from me as it should be. Reaching up, the whole thing shatters. The roses wilt almost immediately, the blue sky burning away, revealing a dark and dank white room. I can tell it's white because only one light is placed in the ceiling, right where the sun had been. I realize that I'm not standing up, but rather sitting against the wall in a corner, staring into the distance. Had it just been a dream? Did I just imagine the TARDIS being there? No, it had been so real. But then again, you could never spot a dream when you were in it. That was probably why I didn't see the thing approaching.

When I did see it, it was almost too late to do anything but scream. But I couldn't even seem to do that. I couldn't move or talk or, well, anything. The odd looking creature pulled something out of my hand, a stinging sensation the result.

"You found her in the fields?" It asked someone else. How many were there in that room? How many could she not turn her head to see?

"Yes. It was too late do anything to help her but bring her here. She had already touched one of the Thistle." Another replied, coming into view.

"You did the right thing. Had they gotten there first, she'd be dead." The first replied.

"What about the other one? The one she came with?" The second one asked, taking a step back.

"We can only assume that they have him."

"Do you think he's still alive? That he's still in the tunnels?"

"No. Most likely they caught him." The first said, both of them walking away and towards a door I couldn't see. I heard the swoosh as it opened and two walking out. "He's probably already dead."

That was the last thing I heard before the door closed and I was left in the dark. My eyelids were heavy, like they had sedated me. Maybe, when I woke up, this will all have been a dream. I really do hope so. Because I can't just believe that the Doctor would be dead.

**A/N: So! I know, I know. LONG awaited update. But! If it helps! (which it probably doesn't) I've been busy with work and such. With school starting back up in a few weeks, I've been working on making my new backpack. It's Doctor Who themed! Anyways! I started a new fanfic called A Crazy Family Paradox. You can check it out if you'd like. That's what got me to finish writing this chapter. Anyways! Read and Review! Follow and Favorite! I really do thank those of you who already have! You're my inspiration and my fuel. I should, hopefully, be updating at least every weekend. Maybe every other weekend. depends on how busy I am. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
